monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Undo the Voodoo
Description Scarah Screams helps the ghouls rewire the buttons and yarn inside HooDude's brain to make him feel freaky fabulous about himself. Summary Clawdeen and Frankie get a text from Cleo, which says that there's a big emergency. When the duo opens the door to enter the school building, a mob of fleeing students runs outside. They go inside to investigate what could possibly be causing such terror, only to find that one of the classrooms is full of injured students. Cleo is taking care of Deuce's injuries and explains that Hoodude is having a bad day, to which Clawdeen responds that thus everyone is having a bad day. The three of them explore the hallways to find Hoodude, looking decidedly down, and Clawdeen tells Frankie that since she is Hoodude's creator, she has to fix him. Frankie retorts that she is not a mindreader, which reminds them all of someone who is: Scarah Screams. Scarah is fetched, but because Hoodude's mind is not as coherent as most, she can't reach further than his sense of sadness and tells Clawdeen and Frankie they'll have to go inside Hoodude's mind. They enlist Ghoulia for this, who prepares a machine that'll get them inside Hoodude's head. Scarah gives them a quick tour before they reach the memory center, where they learn that Hoodude's sad because he tried to run for Student Disembodied President, but was made fun of by Heath Burns. Scarah explains that they need to boost his self-esteem and takes the others to Hoodude's emotion center, where she repairs the torn self-appreciation cable. The trio returns to their own minds and find that Hoodude's depression is all gone. Hoodude thanks Scarah as he practically dances out of the laboratory. The girls watch him go, wondering if he really is better now. Hoodude runs into Heath in the hallway and tells him that he can't hurt him anymore. To make a point, Hoodude hugs himself, driving several needles on him deeper into his body, which is felt by Heath. As Hoodude kisses himself, oblivious to Heath's pain, Scarah suggests that they might need to make a few more tweaks. Characters Notes References * Hoodude's deal with "not being a real dude" is likely a reference to Pinocchio, another simulacrum. Continuity * While not 100% certain, the way Scarah's telepathy skills are brought up in "I Scream, You Scream" suggests that that webisode takes place before this one. Milestones * This is the first speaking appearance of Scarah Screams and with that her lift from backgrounder-hood to character-hood in the cartoon. Other * This webisode was first uploaded on the ''Monster High'' website on July 12, 2012. The webisode has yet to be released on YouTube. * "Undo the Voodoo" ties into the San Diego Comic-Con International 2012 release of Scarah Screams and Hoodude Voodoo. * Female students are just as afraid of Hoodude as male students, though usually only male students are victim of Hoodude's powers. This ties together the two ways his powers have come into expression in the past - Hoodude's pain is carried over to male monsters inherently, but it can affect female ones also if he holds onto something that belongs to them. Category:Volume 3 Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2012